Something to Hide
by Daybreak96
Summary: "Arthur Pendragon, sire, I beg of you to believe me when I say … I am your sister, Eowyn." "I don't have a sister and fraud is punishable by death." He said through his teeth, his hands clenched. What happens when Gwaine falls for the newest Pendragon? Gwaine and new character romance, bits of Arthur and Gwen mixed in. Based in between Season 3 and 4.
1. Prologue

**Something to Hide**

"_**Arthur Pendragon, sire, I beg of you to believe me when I say … I am your sister, Eowyn." "I don't have a sister and fraud is punishable by death." He said through his teeth, his hands clenched.**_

**What happens when Gwaine falls for the newest Pendragon? Gwaine and new character romance, bits of Arthur and Gwen mixed in. Based in between Season 3 and 4; no S4 teasers.**

**Prelogue.**

**Unknown POV**

I had been riding through the forest for three days, I was tired, sore and after being robbed by some highway thieves rather scared, but I knew not to falter, my destination, Camelot. It couldn't be long now, although, my poor horse was faltering in his foot falls, I fear he may need a rest soon, and I was tired beyond recognition as I sat half asleep on my saddle.

**Sir Benedict's POV (Random knight)**

Me and a couple men were out on a hunt, we had just surrounded a small quarry where we heard the sounds of something's approach. I readied my cross bow to fire as the sound of twigs snapping drew closer.

**Merlin's POV**

Things sure haven't changed much in six months, Morgana can't be found, Uther has secluded himself within his own brain, Arthur is obsessing with the search for Morgana and Gwen is just egging for a second of his time. The only good thing that has seemed to come of this is that Arthur is ruling the way he would rule, there have been no executions and even less crime, he however has grown sad without his father's guidance.

I came into his room as he was signing a knight's decree, "Your mid-morning snack, sire." I said laying the tray down on the only clean spot on his table.

**Arthur's POV**

"Thank you, Merlin." I said not even acknowledging the tray, I signed the last few parchments Sir Nicholas handed me and waved him out.

"So, Merlin…" I was interrupted by a knocking at my door, "Enter." I called.

"Sorry to intrude sire, a report has reached the castle that, a monster has been seen in the Western forests." Sir Francis informed me; I grabbed for my outdoor coat and followed him out the room, pausing to grab a biscuit off Merlin's tray.


	2. Chapter 1

**Something to Hide**

**Chapter 1.**

**Sir Benedict's POV**

I could see a dark figure approaching the exit of the quarry through the leaves, before it came fully into view I let go of my arrow, but just after the arrow left my bow I saw, it was no animal or monster, but it was a horse with a weary rider.

I prayed that my aim was bad, as the arrow whizzed towards the horse, it stopped throwing up its head and reared up a bit before whinnying loudly. The black beast was on full alert as the arrow hit a tree just passed him and was backing itself up into the trees; the owner seemed to have barely registered the arrow when she tried to console her horse to move forwards.

"Halt!" Two of my men jumped out of their positions and stopped her from escaping.

The poor girl seemed so scared; her eyes were darting between all of us as I came out of my hiding place. I approached slowly; her horse was still startled with our presence.

"We are knights of Camelot, what is your purpose going through these woods?" I voiced.

"I am headed to Camelot." She replied wearily.

"What is your business there?" Franklin asked, quickly.

"Personal." She said her jaw setting firmly now.

"Well then, we will escort you there." I offered arching my eyebrow in a challenge.

"Fine." She started but paused, "But you have no horses." She said looking between us slowly.

"We are fine m'am, if you will walk at our pace." I said gesturing for her to go ahead.

On our way back there wasn't anything I could spot about the girl that could pose her as a threat or a worry.

"What's your name?" I asked as we came to a more open area.

"Eowyn." She said simply looking between us.

"I am Sir Benedict; we are all knights of the King." I explained.

"I would like to request a council with Prince Arthur, when we arrive, could you do that for me?" she asked uneasily.

"What is the matter you wish to talk to him about?" Franklin asked again.

"Personal." This was going to become slow conversation.

**Arthur's POV**

The monster in the forest issue was a waste of time, if not comical, it so happens that an old man just got spooked by some wind chimes the local kids had set up. I was back in my room finishing the snacks Merlin had provided me with, whilst reading through the last report handed to me about the next tournament we were hosting in Camelot.

A knock came at my door, "Enter!" I said, aggravated.

Sir Franklin entered, breathing heavily, "Sire, we were hunting in the woods … when we came across a girl on her way here … she asked to speak with you personally, Sire." He said trying to catch his breath mid-sentence.

I raised myself up from the chair and wearily left my room, I was in my usual dress wear which felt considerably heavy considering I got absolutely no sleep last night, and my usual walk to the grand hall began to feel significantly longer, as I followed a half-panting Franklin.

As I entered the great hall, the knights bowed their heads to me and in the middle of their semi-circle, was a girl covered in a black cloak, the dress she wore underneath seemed reasonably fine, not such a quality for her to be royalty, nor a servant. Blonde curls framed her face and her red lips raised into a slight smile as she curtsied to me as I came closer to her.

"Prince Arthur, I assume" she greeted lowering her hood.

"What gave me away?" I asked smiling at her.

"I am Eowyn." She started her eyes darting off to my side for a second; I glanced to see Merlin had come in. "I have travelled here from the lands of the Druids." I saw one of the knights grab the hilt of his sword as she said this, "I wanted to meet you" she said wearily.

"What is it; you wished to see me about?" I asked, blue eyes connecting with mine.

"Prince Arthur, sire, I beg of you to believe me when I say … I am your sister."

"I already have one sister and fraud is punishable by death." I said through my teeth, my hands clenched by my sides.

"I can prove it." She said quickly hastily taking a step towards me. She fumbled in a pocket before taking out a small vial, I took one step towards her slowly and she took out the stopper before she whispered over the vial.

"_Gar-Dena in geardagum theodyninga thrym__" _I didn't hear the words, but just after she drank the liquid inside._ "__Liffrea wuldres geong, arisan cwicum" she muttered again_

"No, Arthur, don't!" Merlin shouted as the girl blew on me, I automatically breathed in the gas.

**Merlin's POV**

I watched the scene unfolded, after she took out that vial I heard the spell before I saw her eyes, and just as I could do anything Arthur had collapsed to the floor.

I rushed forward to check on Arthur as Sir Leon jumped into action, he ordered Franklin and Elyan to escort the woman to the dungeons, and as they approached her, she did nothing to object I looked and saw that she did nothing but keep her attention on Arthur.

I took his pulse and checked he was breathing, and just as I went to pick up his legs, to help Percival carry him up to his room, his eyes fluttered open.

"Wow!" he shouted darting to stand up and spinning around once, seeming to take in the room. All the knights looked at him intently.

"Sire, I assume you want the girl to be executed?" Leon asked hesitantly, gesturing to the woman behind him.

"No!" Arthur blurted out quickly, "Elyan, you can let her go." He ordered, Elyan just raised his eyebrows at him, not making any move to let her go. "Really, it's okay, we need to talk." He said, calmly going to sit in the throne.

Franklin and Elyan hesitantly let go of her, but stayed glued by her side as she took a few steps forward to Arthur and myself.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked her.

"It was my fifth birthday a week after you were born, so I'm almost 31." She stated calmly.

"How come I've never remembered you before?" he asked.

"You were only 2 when I left, most people's first true memories are from around 3 years old, Uther probably never mentioned me again, so you never questioned it." She explained bluntly.

"But how come nobody remembers you, surely some of the older members of the court should?"

"I believe Uther announced that I had died and that he didn't want people to talk about me again, because of his _grief_!" she spat the last word but took a deep breath to calm herself again.

"Wait a minute, Ygraine was supposed to be barren, how could you have been born then?" I butted in quickly, my curiosity getting the better of me as Arthur openly glared at me.

"Umm, as far as I have been told, she was only barren after I was born, apparently something during my birth caused it." She answered awkwardly.

"So, I really have an older sister." Arthur mumbled to himself, before his head shot up to look at her, his gaze piercing her, "Why have you decided to return now, if it's because you feel the throne is rightfully yours, I'd have you know the King is still alive, and I am rightfully next in line to the throne?"

She chuckled to herself before answering, "Trust me I have no need of your throne, you are the Once and Future King, I know of your destiny and it is my density to help you through it. It was foretold that I will only return to Camelot when the New Age is dawning, your age, I was told to return when my teacher dies. That's what I did; despite Uther still being alive." She explained calmly a smile gracing her features for the first time.

"What do you mean 'despite Uther still being alive' he is your father?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Huh, some father … I was seven, he took me out of his lands and dumped me in some random village with a nanny and told me it was 'because he _loved_ me'. I will never understand his hatred for magic, even knowing that it was not my choice to be a sorcerer, this was how I was born, he still couldn't forgive me, his own flesh and blood." She ranted, anger showing in her eyes, Arthur's eyes.

"Sire if I may," Leon interrupted slowly, Arthur nodded to him, "miss, do you know of anyone who could verify your story, someone who might remember you?" he asked.

She seemed to think to herself for a moment, "I don't know, I have been gone for over twenty years, there are only two men I can think of, who would remember me, is Lazir still alive, he used to be Uther magical advisor?" she asked.

"I believe my father banished him when he realised he was still using magic." Arthur answered solemnly.

"What about, Gaius, the old court physician?" my ears pricked up at this as I looked to Arthur.

"Yes, he's still around," Arthur smiled, "Merlin, go fetch him could you." He ordered, I nodded and quickly walked out of the main hall, I soon started running to our room.

**Gaius' POV**

I was working on stringing up my herbs Merlin had gotten me, when a ragged Merlin burst through the door.

"Gaius come quick, you're needed in the throne room." He blurted out already turning to walk back the other way.

I went to catch up with him, "What is it Merlin?" I asked walking as quickly as I could.

"There's this girl, she's a druid, but she says she's Arthur's sister, she blew some sort of gas onto him and when he woke up, he believes her. She says that she's five years older than him and that when she was seven Uther abandoned her outside of Camelot, because she had magic. Gaius she knows of Arthur's prophecy, she said it is her destiny to help him. God, she even looks like him." He finally finished his rant throwing his arms up into the air as we tackled the stairs to the throne room.

"Wait, Merlin, what is this girl's name?" I asked worried.

"Uh, Eowyn, she said." As he said this, my body went into shock and I seemed to freeze on the spot there for a while, until Merlin turned and walked back down to me.

"What is it Gaius?" Merlin asked worried.

"What did she look like?" I asked hurriedly.

"Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, reasonably fine dress, same nose as Arthur, about my height." He listed as best he could.

"Oh god, Uther what did you do?" I muttered to myself as I rushed back up the stairs, "Well, what did you want me for?" I questioned somewhat confused.

"She said you might be able to verify if it is her or not, she mentioned Lazir, but apparently Uther banished him." He explained holding open a door for me.

"I haven't seen this girl in over twenty years, how does she expect me to recognise her?!" I complained out loud.

At first Merlin just shrugged at me, but then he stopped in his tracks and glared at me, "So there was a girl?"

"Well, Arthur did have an older sister yes, but Uther informed the court that she died after her seventh birthday." I lied as best I could.

"You're the court physician Gaius, what kind if sickness did she have?" he questioned me, crossing his arms.

"She didn't the last time I checked, and that was only three days before his announcement." I confessed.

"And you never thought this a little odd?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Of course I did Merlin, but I had been the one who told Uther she was born with magic, when I tried to question him about it later, he said if I ever brought her up again he'd execute me." I stated. starting to walk again to signal the end of our conversation.

As we turned the last corner the guards opened the doors for us and I walked in calmly, seeing a girl with blonde curls standing calmly in front of Arthur in the middle of the knights. I bowed my head to Arthur as I stopped next to her.

"You summoned me sire?" I said calmly.

"Yes, thank you Gaius, this is Eowyn, she is claiming to be my older sister, she hoped you could verify her story." He stated gesturing towards Eowyn.

As I turned to look at her properly for the first time, I took in her adult figure, no longer the innocent girl I use to know, as I looked into her eyes I felt a small smile creep onto my face and she beamed at me in return.

She let out a small laugh before saying, "The years have been kind to you, old friend."

"I would recognise those eyes anywhere." I stated, before slowly bringing her in for a hug. "I am sorry that I couldn't do more to help you back then." I apologised.

"It is forgiven, you had to think for your own neck before others, I understand that, plus it was always my destiny to leave, Sophia had secretly been a sorcerer all along, we were taken in by a druid colony on the border of Mercia, if I had stayed in Camelot I wouldn't know any of the magic I do today." She stated calmly, still smiling at me.

"I presume by your gesture Gaius, that you do recognise her?" Arthur questioned finally.

"Yes sire I do, I will vouch for her that she is the Princess we once lost." I stated solemnly.

"Did you know, all this time, that my father had abandoned her?" he questioned, somewhat angry.

"I had my suspicions, but the king threatened my life if I were to ever bring it up again, for it was I and Lazir that informed Uther that Eowyn seemed to be born with magic. It was at the height of the Great Purge then, so it would seem Uther decided it would be best to abandon her, perhaps by his logic the most loving solution." I informed Arthur calmly. "I do apologise for having never informed you sire."

"No, Gaius I understand, my father would not have been pleased with you." He stated calmly. "Sir Leon, you are my most trusted knight, do you now believe Eowyn's story?" he asked, we all seemed to turn to Leon who gulped slightly under the pressure.

"Well, if Gaius has confirmed it, I guess it must be true, and the lady doesn't seem to have any ulterior motive." He stated.

With this Arthur rose, his cape flowing out behind him as he walked forward to Eowyn. She looked at him questioningly as she placed her hand in his. He silently bowed down and place a kiss on the back of her hand. "Welcome home, Princess Eowyn." He greeted her, a warm smile taking over his features. She smiled back as he started to walk her out of the hall, as he passed Merlin he started following them out.

**Hope you like this chapter**

**I wrote like 5,000 words in one week and didn't know when to stop the chapter, finally decided to cut it in half.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Something to Hide**

**Chapter 2.**

**Arthur's POV**

Well … that was interesting. The vision I saw when I passed out kept running through my mind, it was just random scenes of Eowyn and I playing as children, the scariest being the last memory I seem to have of her, as my father ripped a teddy bear out of my hands and I started crying, she goes to shove him away from me, but somehow pushes him all the way into the opposite wall, his legs flying off the ground as he lands in a heap. The scene kept replaying in my mind along with all my unanswered questions, but my father was not even able to answer them anymore, he seemed unaware of everything that went on around him these days.

There were also images of Eowyn holding me as a baby and her holding my hand as I take my first steps, all of a sudden I'm swept up with all these memories of those first two years of my life and now I can remember that after our mother died, she practically raised me, our father spending most of his time fighting sorcery, rather than caring for us.

I can't help but wonder if she has me under a spell somehow, but these memories seem so real, and with Gaius believing her I feel like I owe it to her, to at least give her a chance.

We slowly walked together to the guest bedrooms, her hand on my arm with Merlin ambling behind us. I pointed the odd thing out to her as we passed it, and we smiled at the workers how bowed their head to me.

We stopped outside the most regal guest bedroom and Merlin opened the door for us, I let her enter first as I announced, "This will be your bedroom, until we can get a more permanent room set up for you, it shouldn't take too long, I presume you are planning on staying?"

"If I may." She simply said, running her hand along the wooden table on the side of her room.

"Of course, umm, Guinevere can be your maid; she hasn't had anything to do but care for father for the past 6 months. She used to be Morgana's maid, but …" I stopped myself seeing that she had nodded along, I presumed she knew about Morgana.

"I want you to know I'm not like her; I really have no need for the throne, and not all sorcerers are out to get you, as Uther may have made you think. All they really want is to be freed, your law that states we aren't allowed marked graves really isn't helping your campaign, it just causes more druids to want to fight you, they think you are going to be just like Uther and Morgana believes it is her destiny to be queen and legalise sorcery once again." She explained this calmly awkwardly taking my hand in hers. "But some of us still have hope, we still believe in the old myths that you will be the greatest King, Albion has ever seen, that you will unite the old and new religion under a new banner, most druids know of the prophecies, they are just waiting for the day that they are free again." She stated holding her head proud, I doubted what she said, but I didn't show it.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll be very comfortable here for a while, and tomorrow there will be a feast in your honour, to welcome you back home." I decided smiling to her. "Do you have any questions?" I asked finally before I left.

"You said Uther was unwell, what did you mean, how is he?" She asked seeming to choke on her own words.

"After Morgana's betrayal he has secluded himself in his own mind, he is physically fine, besides rarely eating and getting little sleep, but mainly it's just that he doesn't seem to be aware of anything anymore. I talk to him sometimes, I often wonder if he can even hear me, or he just doesn't care." I explained to her slowly, "Would you like to see him?" I asked her after a moment of silence as she took in what I said.

"No!" she stated quickly, "Don't even mention I'm here, please." She stated quietly, looking truly afraid all of a sudden.

"Hey, don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you again." I stated gently rubbing her arm, trying to get her to smile again, "If it helps you have my full permission to use Merlin as a shield at any moment." I stated laughing, seeing Merlin stick his head out of her cupboard at this, he closed the doors behind her as he silently walked over to me.

"Do you have any luggage, m'lady?" he asked politely, I just raised my eyebrow at him as he bowed his head at her, why was he never this polite to me.

"Oh, yes I had a bag on my horse, I forgot about that." She stated smiling at him kindly.

"Merlin, go down to the stables and fetch it." I ordered him instantly, "Don't worry Eowyn, I'm sure it is fine, and I'll also ask Guinevere to find some suitable clothes for you, especially for the feast tomorrow, you'll need to look your best." I stated before finally turning to leave.

"Arthur, it is good to see you again, I have thought about you every day, just waiting to come back here again." She said as I turned back to her in the doorway.

I smiled at her before I walked out and shut the door behind myself, I turned to see Guinevere walking calmly down the corridor, "Ah Guinevere, perfect timing, I know you are busy with my father, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind being the maid for our newest guest?" I asked her smiling softly at her inquisitive look.

"And who might this guest be?" she asked smiling.

"My sister, or at least for now we believe she is, don't worry it's not Morgana," I joked seeing her shock, "apparently when my father found out she was born with magic he abandoned her on the border of Mercia and pretended she was dead." I summarised quickly for her, "if you don't mind the first job would be to buy some suitable clothes for her, for the feast tomorrow." I instructed gesturing to the door behind me, she nodded her head once firmly so I took that as my cue to leave.

**Gwen's POV**

As Arthur turned to leave I took in a deep breath and let it out as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a soft reply, I opened the door and poked my head in, I saw a blond girl standing by the window and as she smiled at me I walked in quietly, closing the door behind me.

"I'm Gwen, I'm gonna be your maid, m'lady." I announced smiling softly at her, I could see the warmth in her eyes as she walked towards me, in Arthur's eyes.

"Yes, Arthur said, you can call me Eowyn." She said cheerily as she stretched out her arm to shake mine, I shook it bewildered slightly, I suppose I would have to remember that she hadn't been considered royalty most of her life.

"Prince Arthur has instructed me to try and find some clothes for you, would you like to come to see the royal dress maker with me?" I asked, she simply smiled at me and nodded, seemingly excited by the prospect.

Just as we turned to leave the door opened and Merlin entered with a saddle bag over his shoulder, "Where would you like this m'lady?" he asked.

"Oh, on the table's fine, thank you Merlin." She said, eliciting a beaming smile from him, I know it isn't everyday he gets thanked for what he does. We followed Merlin out, and I led her out the main doors of the castle and went right to the royal tailor who was located right next to the east wall.

"M'lady, if you'll allow me?" I asked quietly as we entered the dark room, I saw the man stand from his stool as we entered and as Eowyn nodded at me a little confused I approached him for her, "Rupert, good-day," I greeted him smiling, he smiled back showing his gaped teeth, "We would like a dress made by tomorrow." I stated as boldly as I could.

"Gwen, you know we're friends, but a dress in one day is never going to work." He chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Well, you'll need to make it work, you see that woman with me," I started to whisper, he leaned in closer, "she's a Princess, she stopped by on a surprise visit, Arthur is going to hold a feast in her honour tomorrow night and she is determined to wear only the finest of Camelot to show off their alliance." I continued to whisper exaggerating the word 'finest' to stroke his ego a little.

"Gwen," he sighed deeply, "I'll see what I can do." He finally breathed out in one long breath, I let the biggest smile possible overcome my face. "M'lady, please, if I may take your measurements?" he asked gliding over to the Princess. She looked hesitantly at me, before I ushered her on as best I could.

I continued to look around the shop at the dresses he had on display on the stalls whilst he measured her up behind the counter.

"What colour would you want this dress to be?" I heard him ask her.

"Um, I don't mind … my favourite colours Purple." She said after much thought.

"Ah, very well, thank you Princess, I will try and get this dress finished over night for you." Rupert finally wrapped up after writing the last of the measurements down, I walked over to Eowyn and smiled at them.

"Rupert I will need to come by around Lunchtime to pick up the dress." I clarified with him as Eowyn went back to look at one particular dress on display. After a moment I silently went to stand next to her, she was absently stroking the silk of a simple but bold red dress. "It is beautiful m'lady, would you like to buy it?" I asked softly.

"I don't know if I can." She mumbled dazedly.

"Of course you can, you are a Princess, remember." I chuckled making her smile over at me, "Rupert, how much for this red dress?" I asked.

"That one, eight gold coins." He stated coming over to us.

"Eight! But it's so simple." I stated boldly.

"Simple yes, but that is the finest silk in Camelot and I had embroidered every stitch of that gold thread." He chastised, "Gwen, you should know better than to think these things cheap." We both chuckled together at this.

"Very well." I sighed dramatically, pulling out my purse, "I only have seven." I said, giving Rupert the best pleading face I could.

"Fine then, as it's for the princess, I suppose I can't deny you." He chuckled taking the coins off me.

I folded up the red dress that had simple tight sleeves a V-neck and intricate gold embroidery along all the hem lines. As I laid it over my arm she smiled at me and we decided to leave. "Will you be able to get back to your room on your own m'lady? It's just that I need to see that the king gets his lunch." I asked her, as we climbed the grand staircase.

"Oh, of course, that's okay." She said as I passed her the dress, she turned left as I went right. I turned back once to see she took the right turning before I rushed off to the palace kitchens.

**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
